


Coming Home

by Whedonista93



Series: John Casey: Space Merc [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Jayne Cobb is John Casey, John Casey is Jayne Cobb, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: He doesn’t actually mean to run into Mal, about 5 years into his stint in the future, but by the time he does, it’s a happy accident.
Series: John Casey: Space Merc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908154
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Coming Home

Once he figures out how to poke around Alliance databases without getting caught, finding census records is easy. He finds Chuck and Sarah’s spawn first - worked his way up to sergeant in the Independents ranks during the Unification War and runs a cargo ship that, more often than not, just barely passes as legitimate. Ellie and Devon’s offspring are - go figure - geniuses. One is one of the youngest surgeons in the history of some fancy Core hospital and the other is at some special school. Alex and Morgan - and he _still_ has to suppress a growl at the thought of his daughter reproducing with _Morgan_ \- their line, _his_ line, has mostly whittled down to a Rim planet family with a fair bit of mechanical genius.

Casey - Cobb, now, Jayne Cobb - he still has to remind himself sometimes, actually becoming someone else is different than an alias - doesn’t seek any of them out, just keeps tabs on them. He _wants_ to seek them out, but… he knew their families over 500 years ago and has no idea how to explain that. Besides, it’s only been about 3 years for him, and he’s settling, but it’s still raw sometimes, that everyone and everything he knew is gone.

He doesn’t actually mean to run into Mal, about 5 years into his stint in the future, but by the time he does, it’s a happy accident, and he leaps at the chance to jump ship from the rinky dink merc crew he’s been running around with the last few months. Jayne Cobb is rougher than John Casey ever was, dumb and slow, but he’s just as mean, though lacking Casey’s subtly. He figures _Serenity_ can use a man like him.

He’s loading the last of his weapons crates into the cargo bay when a tiny, cheery little thing in overalls with a grease stain on her cheek practically bounces in. “ _Ni hao_!”

Casey growls in response.

Mal comes in and slings an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “Don’t pay him no mind, lil Kaylee.”

“He stayin’ on?” Kaylee asks.

“Hired gun, we’ll see.”

“So he’s stayin’ on long enough I should introduce myself,” Kaylee reasons.

Mal rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He turns to Jayne. “You so much as look at this little girl wrong, and I’ll space ya, _dong ma_?”

Kaylee bounces forward. “Hi! Kaywinnet Lee Frye, but everyone calls me Kaylee.”

Jayne’s heart stops and his jaw drops. If he believed in fate… well, his descendant bein’ on the same ship as Chuck and Sarah’s is a hell of a coincidence.

Kaylee’s smile starts to dim.

Jayne snaps his jaw shut and grunts out, “Jayne Cobb.”

Something in Kaylee’s smile feels like coming home.


End file.
